


Rewind - Leap of Faith

by IWP_chan



Series: Goro Week 2K18 [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, GoroWeek2K18, NG+ Akechi AU, STILL PRE-RELATIONSHIP JKASHKDJAHKSJDSAD, wait thats day 7 entry/when we get to february never mind..., when will we get to the explicit shuake...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWP_chan/pseuds/IWP_chan
Summary: Goro Week Day 6: Robin Hood or Loki/Something (Quote, Song, etc…) You Associate Him With. During the infiltration of Shido’s Palace, it is only natural that a certain location will occupy Goro’s thoughts.





	Rewind - Leap of Faith

Summary: Goro Week Day 6: Robin Hood or Loki/Something (Quote, Song, etc…) You Associate Him With. During the infiltration of Shido’s Palace, it is only natural that a certain location will occupy Goro’s thoughts.

_Note: Now, I actually like BOTH Robin and Loki, but I didn’t get to use them as a prompt for this particular part, the second one seemed more fitting. As it is, there are only so many times I can listen to_ C’mon _by_ Panic! At the Disco _without starting to think of Akechi (and also shuake, but mostly Akechi) specifically post Shido’s Palace!Akechi._

[C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me

I'd like to believe in all the possibilities]

_Yeah, those lines are the direct prompt for this day for me._

**Warnings: HEY WHO WANTS SOME MORE INTROSPECTION? BECAUSE I HAVE SOME MORE FOR YOU, I No Longer Have Any Idea If I’m Still Following The Actual Prompts Of The Event.**

**Disclaimer:** Don’t own P5.

.

Crow couldn’t help it when his gait slowed until he stopped in place.

The group had just managed to get the letter of recommendation from the Cleaner and were making their way to the main hall to open the door standing between them and the Treasure room, which meant they were now in the engine room.

The place where… everything fell apart for him.

It was absolutely ridiculous, for all that it had been two years for him since the incident happened, it was still fresh on his mind. He could almost imagine a figure in white dropping from overhead to fight them, could almost taste the bitterness of the defeat that figure in white would suffer in this place, could almost sense the oppressive presence of his Desperation.

With a look around the place, Crow could see where the gate would fall, where the button to control it was embedded in the wall.

He could feel the steel against his back, and the gun aimed at his head, could hear Joker’s voice as he confirmed his promise to Crow, not him, but the past Crow, to make Shido pay.

This was the place his past self took a leap of faith and laid his life down.

“Crow?” Crow was snapped out of his thoughts by Joker’s voice, and he turned to face his leader.

“What is it?”

Joker approached him, eyes carefully scanning the place, “Is something the matter?”

Crow merely shook his head, “I was simply thinking about the place, is all.”

This is where the Crow of the past took a leap of faith and laid his life down for the Joker of the past.

And, well…

The Crow of the now was absolutely ready to take that leap of faith again and lay down his life for the Joker of the now.

“Let’s go on. Now we can get to the Treasure room, yes?”

.

End


End file.
